Sweet Home Minnesota
by Darc Butterfly
Summary: All Connie wanted to do was get Guy to sign the divorce papers, tell her sister she is her mother and get married to the man she likes -no loves but things aren't always that easy. Guy/Connie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks or Sweet Home Alabama. I don't even own a handful of sentences. I changed some of the names of the characters from Sweet Home Alabama. The only thing I own is Colleen. **

**A/N: I wrote this for fun. I wanted to see how the characters of The Mighty Ducks would act in a Sweet Home Alabama situation and I got this.**

_Connie hated getting up early, she hated the two foot snow she was now walking in, and right now she hated Guy Germaine for waking her up and making her follow him to wherever he was going. _

"_Guy, where are you taking me?" Connie asked pulling her jacket closed. Guy was now way ahead of her. "Guy!"_

"_Come on!" Guy went back and pulled her behind him. _

"_I'm going to get in trouble if we don't go back soon! My mom is going to kill me." Connie said looking over her shoulder behind her._

"_We're only going to the pond, you won't get in trouble." Guy reassured her._

"_Why, are we going to the pond? We didn't bring our skates!" Connie gasped when she saw the frozen pond. "Guy?"_

"_It took me, along time to make." He admitted. They stared at his art. It was of tree branches, old hockey sticks, snow, hockey pucks and other bits and ends. It said, 'Guy & Connie forever'. "Do you like it?"_

"_How could I not?" She asked, somewhat offended. "I'm not a cow." Guy smirked._

"_What? Why are you looking at me like that? Guy, answer me!" Connie demanded, Guy didn't respond; he kissed her._

"_Connie, will you marry me?" Guy asked as they started to go home._

"_Guy Germaine, I'm ten years old. I've got too much to live for." Connie stated. 'She's so stubborn and independent, and I will marry her one day.' Guy thought to himself. "Besides, why would you want to marry me, anyways?"_

"_So, I can kiss you anytime I want." Guy told her, as they walked in front of his house._

"_You do that anyways!" She kissed him on the cheek, and then said, "Later Guy." She started walking to her house._

Connie opened her eyes and realized she was in her office. Staring at her was her friend Lola Wadmore.

"Why'd you let me sleep?" Connie asked making sure she didn't have any drool on her face.

"You were only asleep for ten minutes, and besides you've been working hard on the book." Lola explained, handing Connie a cup of coffee. "Did you at least dream of something good?"

Connie sighed. "Uh huh." She sipped on the coffee. "Shouldn't we go get ready for the signing?"

"Hon, the signing isn't for another two hours." Lola said. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I guess I am just pushing myself too hard." Connie replied. "Hey, I have nothing to do till the signing, how about we go shopping?"

"Sure! Let me just ask my boss!" Lola's face let up. "Hey, boss can I go on break early?"

Connie laughed and shook her head then drug Lola out of the office.

An hour and twenty minutes later, the two entered the local book store. Connie expected there to be people there waiting for her to sign their copies of her book, "The Fighting Piranhas: The Untold Story" however she did not expect there to be as many people as there were.

After signing what had to be easily fifty books, and greeting the people the book store was ready to close.

"Hey Connie, you have a fan." Lola laughed, pointing to the man entering the store.

"He asked me to go with him to his mom's fundraiser thing in London for some cause or something which will help her win the election." Connie told her.

"You're so lucky." Lola sighed dreamily. She then went over and helped the store's owner clean up.

"Hi, Mark! We just finished everything here." Connie said, kissing him.

"Connie, do you remember that this is the book store that we met at?" Mark asked her. He nervously combed his dark brown hair with his hand.

Connie looked at him funny. "Yes, and it's my favorite because of that." Mark pulled her over to the exact spot they met. He kneeled down and pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket.

"Connie Banks, will you marry me?" Mark asked looking into her eyes.

"Mark, are you sure you want to marry me? I mean one hundred percent positive?" Connie had to make sure he wanted to marry her. She just had too.

"It's been ten months, I'm sure."

"Yes!" Connie exclaimed smiling.

"Now, we just have to tell my mother." Mark said to himself as he hugged Connie tightly.

That night at the Hennings mansion after dinner Mark stood up and his mother and Connie looked at him.

"Alright I have something I want to announce," Mark started to say.

"You're not doing this now are you?" Connie hissed at him. She could not let his mom find out. If she found out the press would, and if the press did it would be chaos.

"Yes, why not?" Mark asked her, as his mother shot Connie an extremely annoyed look.

"Please excuse us." Connie said, as she pushed back her chair and then grabbed Mark. She took him into the hall. "Can we just wait a few days? With your mother being mayor, you being involved in politics with your mom, and me being a writer, it'll be on the first page of every newspaper and tabloid. I want to tell my family in person, I want to go there."

"Hey, I know why don't I come with? I haven't met your parents yet." Mark suggested. Connie shook her head. "I'm going to have to meet them sometime, you know."

"I know, but I have some things I need to do." Connie told him honestly. "I just need to go by myself."

"Please tell me, that he wasn't about to say they're engaged." Mayor Candace Hennings groaned to no one in particular. "I think I did notice a ring on her finger."

"Are you two alright?" Ms. Hennings asked as the couple walked back into the dining room.

"Everything's fine, mother." Mark reassured her.

"Connie, dear I heard you had a signing for your book, 'The Flying Pidgins: The Told Story' how did that go?" Candace inquired, stretching her neck to get a better look at Connie's ring finger.

Connie frowned, "its 'The Fighting Piranhas: The Untold Story' actually, and yes I did." She corrected her.

"Oh, right sorry. From what I hear it's well written, readers feel like they are on the ice playing hockey when they read it. Is it non-fiction?" Candace Hennings honestly couldn't give a crap about whether it was fiction or non-fiction she just kept the conversation going to keep her son happy.

"It's based on a group of kids I used to watch when I was little. They were fun to watch, and I was fascinated with them." Connie lied.

"Oh, I see. I'll have to read it sometime."

"Mom, we must be going." Mark said getting up from his chair. The Mayor nodded, also getting up. She walked Mark and Connie to the door.

"Connie, is that a ring on your finger?" She grabbed Connie's hand and gasped, "You're engaged!" Candace immediately hugged Connie.

"We wanted to wait a few days, before we told people." Mark said, mouthing 'I'm so sorry' to Connie. When Mark and Connie left Candace cringed. Candace went to the phone and called her friend, Barry Bernstein.

"Barry, its Candace Hennings. I need you to find out everything you can about a Connie Banks of Edina, Minnesota. Can you do that?" Candace impatiently tapped her fingers on the table.

"Alright thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Lola." Connie greeted when her friend answer the phone.

"Connie, where are you? When I got to work, they told me you went on a two week vacation."

"Mark, proposed me, Lola." Connie told her.

"Oh my freaking god."

"I know." Connie said. Connie could hear Lola writing something down.

"Where are you? We can get together and plan your wedding!"

"I can't, because I'm in Minnesota."

"Oh my freaking god."

"I know." Connie said again. "I've got to go; I'll call you back later, alright?"

"Okay, bye."

When they hung up Connie stood in front of Guy Germaine's house. She took a deep breathe and was about to knock when he opened the door.

"Connie?" Guy was obviously confused. "Why are you here? Did something happen?"

"Hello Guy. I'm here because of this." Connie pointed to the papers she was holding. "I need you to sign the divorce papers."

"I'm not signing the damn papers, Connie." Guy declared. He tried to walk around her but Connie was not going to give up she moved into his path.

"Just give me a divorce, so I can get married." Connie showed him the diamond ring on her finger.

"Are you kidding me?" Guy asked her. He was not a happy camper.

"No, I'm not kidding, joking, or even shitting you. Just sign the papers, so I can check this off my things to do while I'm in hell list." She advised him, as she shoved the divorce papers in his face. "Well?"

"I'd at lease expect you to act like a wife to me, if you want to get married to some Yankee cake eater" Guy commented, taking the papers.

"Oh, what did you want me to do? Say 'when you get home from work, I'll have dinner ready for you?' Yeah right." Connie snorted. "Hey what are you doing? I'm not finished!" Connie said as Guy walked passed her, and shoved the papers back at her.

"I figured I'd be the one leaving for once."

"It's not like I stayed gone. I come back a few times a year, and you know it." Connie replied.

"Go see your folks; I'm sure they'd like to see you." Guy told her, as he started walking away. Connie followed him.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Guy ignored her and said, "Go see them, and maybe I'll talk to you."

Connie stopped walking and kicked the trash can on her right as hard as she could. "No wonder I left." She walked a few blocks to her friend Julie's house. She needed to talk to her. She knocked and Julie let her in. She left a few hours later. Connie began walking in the direction of her parents house. She knocked.

She heard her dad ask, "Who the hell comes to visit at eight thirty at night?"

The door opened, "Apparently Connie, dear." Connie's mom yelled back at her husband.

"I'm sorry; I haven't visited in a few months." Connie apologized. "I've been busy promoting my new book." Mrs. Moreau hugged her daughter.

"It's alright. Come in!"

"Connie, how are you?" Mr. Moreau asked coming to the door. "What are those?"

"Divorce papers," Connie muttered. "Guy won't sign them though." Connie's mom went into the kitchen.

"Can you blame him? He loves you." Mr. Moreau said as he and she went to the living room.

"Look, I know Guy is like the son you never had, but I'm your only daughter," Connie was cut off

"Connie…"

"If you don't count Colleen." She finished.

"I just wish he'd sign the papers, so I can finally get on with my life." Connie's parents looked at each other.

"Why is it so important now?" He asked.

"I met someone, and he asked me to marry me. I said yes. I need Guy to sign the papers, so I can just forget about him." Connie explained looking at the papers.

"Connie, you know as well as I do you will never forget about Guy. You just can't." Her dad looked at her, and then continued, "Have you told this new guy?"

"No, but I plain to…eventually."

Mrs. Moreau came out of the kitchen wearing her apron. "Connie, do you want something to eat? Maybe a piece of cake? You look like you've lost some weight since we last saw you."

"I'd like that." Connie smiled. "I've not lost weight, mom."

"Oh, well maybe it's just the way you're wearing your hair." Mrs. Moreau went back into the kitchen and Connie and her dad could hear the rattling of plates.

"I wore my hair like this last time, and most of my childhood." Connie sighed.

"She's only looking out for you, you know."

"Here you go, honey." Connie's mom handed her the plate, and sat down next to her.

"Thanks." Connie started eating the cake.

"You know, Guy's really starting to go places." Mrs. Moreau commented.

"Oh, not you too?" Connie asked getting up. "I'm going to bed." She then left the room and before she went to her old room, she turned into Colleen's room. She knew Colleen wouldn't be asleep; she never went to bed that early even if she was suppose too.

"Colleen? It's Connie." Connie said sitting down on the bed.

"Connie!"

"Hey, how's things been?" Connie asked. "Want me to braid your hair?" Colleen turned around.

"Things have been okay. Guy came over today after school and we went and played hockey on the pond, again." Colleen told her.

"He comes a lot doesn't he?" Connie asked, as she wove Colleen's blonde hair.

"Yeah, he does. I think he just wants to see if you're here though." Colleen admitted.

"Listen, Colleen I'm getting married just as soon as I can get Guy to sign the divorce papers, and I want you to be my flower girl." She wrapped the end of the braid with a scunchie.

"Can you just work it out with Guy? I like Guy." Colleen said reaching back to feel the braid.

"No, I can't. It's over with Guy. I really like – no love this new guy."

"If it really means something to you, fine I'll do it." Colleen laid down and turned away from Connie

"Thanks, Colleen!" She left to go to her old bedroom.

The next day after Colleen left for school, Connie went out to call her lawyer.

"How long does a contested divorce take? Five months? Mr. Buford, I don't have five months; I only have two weeks! That's really not going to work for me."

"Hey Connie!"

"Look, Mr. Buford I'll call you back later." Connie said hanging up. She looked for who called her. "Banks!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too. When did you get back?" Adam asked her.

"Yesterday, how've you been?"

"I've been alright, what about you?" Connie showed him her ring. "Oh, Connie, how'd Guy react?"

"He told me that before I get married I needed to act like a wife to him." Connie snorted.

"Yeah, that's Guy for you." Adam said.

"Yeah, typical jackass."

Adam shook his head and sighed. "I have to get going." He looked at his watch, "By the way, congratulations on the new book, it's my favorite." He winked at her.

"Alright, I'm in town for awhile I'll talk to you later." She laughed, "Thanks." After she said good-bye to Adam she walked to Guy's house, she knew he'd already be at work. She grabbed the lawn gnome and turned it upside down and took the hide-a-key from it.

"I couldn't find anything about a Connie Banks, from Edina." Barry told Candace in her office. She frowned.

"Did you try the local high school?" Candace asked. Barry shook his head.

"They said they've never even heard of her."

"That's weird."

Mark walked into the room. "Mom, why are you having him look into Connie's past?"

"I just thought it was a bit odd, that you haven't met her parents yet. It seems like she's hiding something." Candace said calmly. Barry waved good bye to Candace and left.

"Connie isn't hiding anything. She wanted to tell her parents before they found out in some newspaper." Mark told her.

"There is no Connie Banks from Edina, Mark."

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation."

"You're so naïve. You're like your father that way." Candace sighed.

"Those are your problems."


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell did you do to my house?" Guy demanded several hours later when he came home from hockey practice.

"Why honey, I cleaned our house and made us dinner." Connie told him setting the table. "Oh, by the way the divorce papers are still waiting."

"I know that if you don't leave right now…I'll…"

"Sign the papers, and I'll leave." Connie said holding out the papers.

"I would, but I told the ducks that I would meet them." Guy said setting down the documents. "Hey, Connie do you remember the ducks?"

"Guy, I still talk to the ducks. The only person I've been trying to forget is you."

"That really hurts." Guy touched his heart.

"Oh go to hell."

"According to you I already am in Hell."

"Guy, you do know your long lost wife is right behind you, right?" Averman asked when Guy got to Mickey's Diner.

"Yes, she won't leave me." Guy shrugged, and sat down next to Portman and Goldberg. Connie sat down in a booth with Charlie, Adam, Julie, and Averman. While Portman, Goldberg, Fulton, Ken, and Guy were sitting at the bar.

"Hey Cons!" Julie said, smiling.

"Hi Julie, hi everyone." Connie waved at them.

"Connie, is that a rock on your finger?" Goldberg asked noticing her engagement ring.

"It's my engagement ring. Guys, I'm getting married!" She shrieked, and then added, "As soon as Guy divorces me." The ducks looked at each other uncomfortably.

"When are you going to divorce her, anyways?" Fulton asked Guy.

"She's waited two years; a few more days won't kill her…" Guy paused, "unfortunately."

"Oh come on Guy, you don't mean it." Ken said, taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"I don't know anymore."

"Connie, I forgot to ask earlier but why in your book does my character seem gay?" Adam asked looking at her. Charlie and Julie were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Your character does not seem gay!" Connie defended. Charlie and Julie were now roaring with laughter.

"Well that was just the vibe I picked up when I read it." Adam shrugged.

"I love my character, he's so…" Averman trailed off when he couldn't think of the word.

"Averman-ish?" Charlie suggested.

"Yeah, that's the word!" Everyone laughed.

"Some things don't change." Guy commented.

"And some things do." Connie said looking at him, then turning back to the conversation.

An hour later, a few of the guys were getting ready to leave.

"Connie, how long are you in town?" Goldberg asked hugging her good-bye.

"As soon as I can get my lovely husband over there to divorce me, I'm going to talk to Colleen about things and then I'm going to leave." Connie told them all.

"Connie, please take care of yourself!" Ken said as he left, with Goldberg, Fulton, and Averman. After they left, Portman looked over at everyone that was remaining, "Ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Everyone shouted, they paid for their food and went to the local bar, 'Lone Wolf'.

At first the group sat around drinking, and then Charlie suggested they play pool.

"Who wants to play, me?" Portman grunted setting down his beer and grabbing a cue.

"I'll play," Guy said grabbing another cue. "You first." Portman was about to hit the cue ball, when he stumbled backward and passed out.

"Poor guy can't drink alcohol anymore without doing that." Adam laughed.

"Alright, who's going to play me?" Guy asked, drinking down the rest of Portman's beer. Nobody said anything.

"Oh fine I'll do it!" Connie went and picked up Portman's cue stick. "You first." Charlie, Adam, and Julie sat back and continued to drink.

"Tttthis is gggoing to bbbe ffffun." Julie slurred. The boys nodded. After ten minutes of playing, and drinking on Charlie, Julie, and Adam's part, Guy was about to win.

"Hey Guy, it's just like that game against Angelwood!" Normally, Charlie would have never of mentioned it, but he was drunk, "We just needed one more goal, and Averman weaved between those two guys, passed it to Connie, who then passed it you. You took the shot, and made it!"

"'Member that Ccconnie?" Charlie asked slurring.

"How can I forget? That was the night Guy got me pregnant." Connie said. It was her turn; she preformed a squeeze shot, and managed to get the three remaining balls into the pocket.

"Why don't you just go public with that shit?" Guy asked, raising his voice.

"Why not, it's my life!" Connie yelled at him. Adam was being giving a makeover by a drunken Julie. Charlie was taking pictures with his phone. "I'm going home." Connie started walking away, but Guy grabbed her.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself." Guy told her, guiding her out of the bar.

"Why not?"

"You're drunk." Guy said simply. Connie didn't say anything to him the entire way home.

"Chris."

"Evening, Guy."

"Shirlee."

"Guy."

"Oh, enough of this! I've going to bed." Connie said, agitated. She turned and looked at Guy. "You go home!"

When Connie woke up the stack of divorce papers were on her old wooden night strand. She flipped threw them. "I'll be damned, he signed them." She got dressed and went to the kitchen where she grabbed a piece of the cake her mother made and left.

"Oh my god, Connie is going to kill you." Lola said looking at the front page of The New York post.

"I know." Mark sighed, "I don't know how they found out."

"How about your mother?" Lola suggested. "She's done this sort of stuff before."

"I'd like to think she's better then that." Lola raised an eyebrow. "Okay she is evil."

"What are you going to do?" Lola asked Mark.

"Do you think Connie will find out?"

"I don't know. I think she'll be too busy to even look at a newspaper." Lola told him.

"Too busy doing what? Lola what aren't you telling me?"

"It's not for me to say." Lola replied looking away.

"That's it I'm flying there tonight." Mark said and stormed out of them room. Lola grabbed her cell phone and dialed Connie's number.

"Connie, Mark is flying out there." Lola said into the phone. "I don't know I think he knows something is going on. You've got to tell him. Alright I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Lola closed her phone and went to catch up with Mark.

Connie stepped off the bus and sighed. 'God, damn it. Why am I doing this?' She was standing outside the Minnesota Wild Hockey Rink. She went into the building, where practice was just letting up. The guys went to the locker room to change. She waited for Guy.

"I thought you would've left hours ago." He said, coming out of the locker room.

"I'm not that big of a cow." She hesitated, "Look, I never met to hurt you, or anyone else. I just came out here, to say thank you."

"Are you going to the Winter Festival tonight?" Guy asked her, as they walked outside.

"I told Colleen I'd take her last time I was here." Connie told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Connie was fixing Colleen's hair when Colleen said, "Guy went to New York."

"What? When?" Connie sat down, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He went a few months after you did. He was heartbroken when you left. He realized he was going to need to do something more, to win you back." Colleen explained to Connie. "That's why he kept sending the papers back."

Connie understood why it took so much to get him to sign the papers. "Hey, let's go! Grab your skates."

They walked to the old pond where there were already a lot of people there. They put on their skates and got on the ice. Connie and Colleen held hands and skated together.

Portman, Fulton, Averman, Charlie, Adam, Goldberg and Guy were all sitting on a bench watching everyone skate.

"Yo, Banks I heard that you got a makeover last night, anything you want to tell us?" Portman asked, as Julie skated over to them.

"Portman, you passed out from only what five beers? There anything you want to tell us?" Julie asked him sweetly, grabbing Adam's hand.

"Oooh! You were just told!" Averman and Goldberg laughed.

"Shut up." They all laughed. Connie got off the ice and started walking away from the party. Guy got up, "I think I'm going to go." He followed Connie. He could hear her crying.

"Connie, what's wrong?" He went up to her. She looked at him, her eyes were red.

"How come everything is so complicated?" She asked him, they sat down at a bench.

"What?"

"Life… this… us… her." Connie responded sniffling.

"You looked like you were having fun out on the ice." Guy changed the subject.

"I'm happy in New York." She said, and then looked at him, "But this feels right."

"Ever wonder if we didn't get pregnant?" He asked.

"We wouldn't have Colleen." She said. She then hugged him, and started crying harder.

_They had just won what was most likely the toughest game of their high school careers. The ducks were all going out to celebrate. They went to a wooded area behind Eden Hall where the students usually held big parties. In fact most of the student body had joined them, mainly because they would have access to alcohol._

_After awhile most of the ducks, tired from their game against Angelwood left to sleep. The only ducks that were remaining were Ken, Russ, Fulton, Guy, Connie, and Julie. Ken was half listening to a junior girl, Russ and Fulton were in a corner of the woods drinking, and an Angelwood player was trying to chat Julie up. Guy and Connie were in the back part of the woods preoccupied on the bed of his truck._

_Julie would have been able to stop it, had the tall forward stopped trying so hard when Julie said she wasn't interested. _

_One month and a few short days later the ducks gathered at Mickey's when they told them. After everyone had finished lunch Connie cleared her throat, "Guys, I'm pregnant." _

"_Ha ha, real funny." Portman snorted. Dwayne's eyes became huge. Charlie nearly choked on his last piece of biscuit. Goldberg and Fulton both laughed nervously. Averman raised his eyebrows. Ken looked at the couple and blinked. Julie and Adam looked at each other. Russ took the moment to look at his fingernails. Luis looked solemn._

"_It happened after the game against Angelwood." Guy told them._

"_While we're admitting things, Julie and I have been secretly dating for five months." Adam confessed._

"_What is this, the table of lies?" Portman sunk down in his chair._

"_What are you going to do?" Charlie asked them._

"_We're going to keep it, and say that Connie is carrying the baby for her mother." After Guy explained their plan in detail, the group looked at Connie's stomach and imagined a baby growing in it._

_The only people who knew the truth were the ducks, Connie and Guy's parents, and Connie's doctor. Luckily hockey season had already ended by the time that Connie found out she was pregnant, and the ducks all graduated that spring._

_Connie gave birth to Colleen Guinevere Moreau on December 15__th__. Even though they loved Colleen, they were not ready to raise a child. They let Connie's parents raise her as their own._

"Connie, are you alright?" Colleen asked her later. "You never came back."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just a bit much, being on the ice. It brings back memories." Connie told her. "Hey, I'm in the mood for a deep fried candy bar. Do you think they still have them?"

"Yeah, you know how tourists are."

"Come on!" They went back to the carnival and Connie bought two deep fried candy bars. They walked back to the house, on they way they met up with Chris and Shirlee. They grinned sheepishly at them.

"Girls want to help me bake some cupcakes?" Shirlee asked as they entered the house.

"Jeeze, mom sure is baking a lot these days." Connie whispered to Colleen.

"I heard that!" Shirlee exclaimed. The girls laughed. They followed Shirlee into the kitchen.

Guy drove over to Adam's house to talk to him; a man with dark hair had pulled up behind him.

"Hello." Guy said politely.

"Hello, how are you?" The guy asked him as they walked to the front door.

"Pretty good, how about yourself?" Guy asked.

"The same. This is a beautiful house." The man commented looking at the grand mansion.

"Yeah it is. You here to see Adam?"

"No, I was planning on surprising Connie." The man told him.

"Connie?"

"My fiancé." He clarified. Guy reached out his arm to ring the door bell. He turned to look at the man.

"I think you have the wrong house." Guy said.

"This is the Banks residence, right?"

"Yes, are we talking about the same girl?" Guy asked him.

"Connie Banks?"

"Connie Moreau. Well that explains it."

"I'm Mark Hennings." Mark introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Guy." Finally the door opened, it was Adam.

"Hey, Guy," Adam looked at Mark. "Who are you?"

"Adam meet Connie's fiancé." Guy told him. "Mark, meet Adam, Connie's uh…cousin."

"You wouldn't happen to know where she is at, do you?"

"She might be at uh…my parent's house now that I think of it." Guy lied. "I'm Connie's other cousin."

"Oh thank god family!" Adam and Guy looked at each other both thinking 'this guy is not the brightest bulb on the tree'.

"I'll give you a ride." Guy said. Mark and Adam both got into Guy's truck.

"So who's Connie Moreau?" Mark asked as they drove to the other part of town.

"She's kind of famous around here. She was part of a hockey team, 'The ducks' they won the peewee championship, and then won the junior goodwill games, then the whole team earned a scholarship to a prep school." Adam explained.

"Connie talked about them once. She said she admired them so much as a kid, it inspired her to write a book based on them." Mark told them. "What happened to her?"

"Oh you know, wound up pregnant. She married right out of high school." Guy said. "Well this is it." He parked in front of the Moreau's house.

"Wow, this is…wow…" Mark didn't know what to say. They were in the 'bad' part of town. Guy saw the look on his face.

"One side of the family is rich, while the other is not as well off."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Guy knocked on the door. Mark looked at him quizzically. "Parents are old fashioned." Connie answered the door smiling, but when she saw who it was she stopped.

"What are you doing here?"

"Delivering your fiancé."

"I think she was talking to me." Mark said.

"You must be tired, from living a lie." Guy said ignoring Mark's comment. He turned to him, "You and I are in love with two different people."

"Is he adopted?"

"Mark, he's my husband." Connie said. "I mean my ex-husband."

"Someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Mark demanded, looking at Adam who just back away and shrugged.

"I'm here to finalize my divorce and to…" Connie stopped.

"Go on tell him." Guy instructed.

"…and to tell my sister she's my daughter."

"You must be Connie's husband-to-be!" Mr. Moreau came to the door and stretched out his hand to Mark. "Chris Moreau." Mark looked at Connie.

"Connie Moreau." Mark looked at Guy, then at Connie. "There is a plane in Minneapolis, with my name on it." Mark turned around and walked off.

"Ugh!" Connie ran after Mark. "Mark, look I was going to tell you."

"When? After we were married?" Connie grimaced. "I know nothing about you. Is this why we haven't slept together?" Adam elbowed Guy and grinned.

"That's not me anymore. I changed." Mark walked away.

"I'm going to laugh if he gets lost on the way back to my house." Adam laughed. "He's a bigger cake eater then I am!" Connie shoved her way past them both back into her house. She dug in her purse till she found her phone. She dialed Mark's number. No answer. She put back her phone and went back to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

"I screwed up didn't I?" Connie asked her mom; Colleen went to bed. "I just screwed everything up."

"Cons, you didn't screw anything up. God wants it this way." Shirlee told her.

"Mom, why do you and dad like Guy so much?" She cleaned the icing from the knife they used.

Shirlee turned to look at her daughter. "Cons, Guy was always there for you. He was friend first, boyfriend last. He always put you first."

"Hey, I'm back." Chris called from the living room. Shirlee and Connie walked to the living room. "I brought you someone, Connie."

"I thought you left."

"I did, but your father talked me into coming back." Mark admitted quietly.

"Oh dear, if I knew we were going to have a guest I would have baked a cake." Shirlee fretted.

"This is my mom, Mark." Connie introduced the two. She whispered to him, "She is obsessed with baking."

"I heard that."

"You already met my dad." Mark nodded. "This is my house; it's where I grew up."

Mark looked around and saw pictures of Connie when she was younger, and a blonde haired girl. "I'm Mark Hennings, Connie's fiancé if she'll still have me." He looked back at the picture of the girl. "I overreacted we all have pasts."

Connie's parents looked at each other, as Connie hugged Mark and said yes. Mark told her parents, "We're going to have to get you tickets," He looked at Connie and finished, "and the ducks too."

"Tickets to where?" Chris frowned.

"We're going to have the wedding in New York." Mark replied.

"Actually I'd like to have the wedding here." Connie said.

"Oh. I suppose we can do that, too."

Candace and Mark were driving to the Banks' house to meet with Connie. Mark was telling his mother about the real Connie.

"I didn't know she was poor, Mark." Candace said as they waiting for a few kids to get out of the road. "Or that she had a daughter."

"There is nothing wrong with being poor. Or having kids."

"Of course not! I'm just saying I wish I knew before. How are we going to explain this to the press?" Candace asked.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done." Mark sighed. "Mom this is it." They had pulled in front of the big house.

"Well this is something. The grass is really green." Candace said in awe. Connie walked up to them. "Connie, dear, why don't we have the wedding here?"

"Here?"

"Well yes, it was the inspiration for your new identity, was it not?" Candace asked smirking.

"Yes but…I don't know…" Connie said unsure.

"Don't worry; I'll pay the Banks'."

"You think of everything."

"So this is the famous Mickey's Diner I've heard so much about!" Lola said as she and Connie went in to eat.

"Lola, I'm so glad you're here! You have no idea what I've had to go through!" Connie exclaimed later.

"So, have you told Colleen, yet?" Lola took a sip of her soda.

"I don't know when to tell her, before or after the wedding." Connie admitted.

"She's going to hate you if you tell her after the wedding."

Connie sighed. Lola was right like always. The bells above the diner's door rang. Lola turned to see who had come in. She nudged Connie and whispered, "Hottie six o'clock." Connie rolled her eyes, and turned around to see who it was.

Connie immediately turned back around and whispered back, "That's Guy!"

"I can so see why you were with him for so long." Guy walked towards the two women. "He's dreamy."

"Hi Connie." Guy said standing there. "I tried calling you a few times."

"I know. I've been busy." Connie told him. Lola cleared her throat. "Guy this is Lola. Lola this is Guy."

"Hi!" Lola's eyes gleamed. "Okay, so what are you two going to do about Colleen?" Guy and Connie looked at each other.

"We're going to tell her now." Connie said and got up to leave with Guy. Lola groaned when she realized she was going to have to pay for lunch.

"How do you think she's going to react?" Guy asked Connie as they walked to his truck.

Connie hesitated before she got into the truck. "I'm not quite sure, but I blame you if she hates us."

A man in a suit with grey hair and glasses was walking on the sidewalk looking a bit lost. Charlie, Adam, Fulton and Averman were standing talking.

"Sir, can we help you?" Adam asked politely.

"I'm looking for Connie Banks. Do you know where she is?"

"Never heard of her. Any of you heard of her?" Adam looked at the guys who in turn shook their head.

"Why are you looking for her?" Charlie inquired.

"It's a personal matter." Mr. Buford told him. He adjusted his glasses.

"Then I'm afraid we can't help you." Adam said and they watched Mr. Buford walk off. "Damn press."

"What are you doing?" Guy laughed watching Connie try to get the attic stairs to unfold.

"I need to get Colleen's birth certificate." Connie huffed. "I'm going to show it to her, so she'll really believe us. Are you going to help me or not?"

"But it's so much fun watching you!" Guy tried to pull the stairs but they wouldn't budge. "Did your dad glue them or something?"

"This should not be that hard!" Connie said; then added "Oh forget it." She slumped down against the wall. Guy did the same he was about to say something but they heard the door open and muffled voices. Connie sighed.

Shirlee came from the living room and in a hushed voice she said, "Ms. Hennings is here!"

"Oh no." Shirlee when back to the living room. "Guy, quick we have to hide my hockey stuff!" She got up and grabbed Guy by the hand. Connie pushed him into her room. She began taking the trophies and stuffing them under the bed.

"Cons, why are you doing that?" Guy asked. She glanced at him annoyed.

"Knowing Candace she is going to want to see my room. If she is going to see my hockey things she is going to say that I'm not good enough for her son." Connie quickly explained as she put her old hockey stick in the closet.

"Loving family you're getting yourself into."

"Guy…" Connie softened her turn then heard the voices get louder. "Out the window!"


	6. Chapter 6

The time had finally come, it was Mark and Connie's wedding day. It was the day that Connie had been waiting for. It was the day that she had gone through so much trouble to reach, and she was having second thoughts. She and Guy were going to Colleen the truth two days ago but they never had the chance. Candace was still there when Colleen had come home from school. She thought Colleen knew and made a comment. Colleen ran to her room.

"_I'm so sorry, I thought she knew!" Candace said. Shirlee said it was alright and Connie went to talk to Colleen._

"_Colleen?" Connie sat on the bed. "We were going to tell you."_

"_Chill. I already knew." Colleen confessed. Connie looked confused._

"_How?"_

"_For one thing I have blonde hair; mom and dad both have brown. For another thing I have your eyes. Plus, Guy is around to much for me to be just his sister-in-law." Colleen told her._

"_Guy and I were going to tell you today. We were trying to get into the attic to get your birth certificate but the stairs wouldn't unfold. Then Candace came and I had to hide my hockey stuff and Guy had to go out the window." Connie said._

_Colleen looked at Connie then went over and pulled an old picture album from under her bed. "Here."_

"_What is it?" Connie looked through it. All the pictures were of Guy and her. Pictures of them as kids, and teenagers and pictures of their wedding. "Why are you showing me this?"_

"_I don't want you to marry Mark." Colleen said._

"Name?" Chris was making sure only guests invited were allowed in. He had never seen the man in front of him before but he looked important.

"William Buford. I'm not on that list, sir." Chris looked up from the guest list at Mr. Buford. "I've got important business with the bride."

"I'm Connie's father, what is this business?" Chris demanded.

"She's still married to her husband. She never signed the divorce papers."

Guy was at his house lying moping on his couch. The door bell rang. He had to get up, but he didn't want too. He finally answered the door and was surprised to see Colleen there.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your sister's wedding?" Guy let her in. She glared at him.

"Cut the crap, Guy." Guy raised his eyebrows. "I know that you and Connie are my parents."

"She told you, huh?"

"No, but that's not the point," Colleen replied, "The point is you're letting her get married to some stupid cake eater."

"She made her decision along time ago."

Colleen rolled her eyes, "You've been hanging on to her for so long, and now you're just letting her go?"

He looked at his daughter, "I can't control her."

Chris told his daughter that she hadn't signed the divorce papers. She looked at the papers, sure enough she hadn't.

"What do I do?" Connie asked her parents and Lola who were with her.

"Sign them!" Shirlee told her. "He can give you the life you've dreamed of."

Connie bit her lip and noticed Colleen wasn't there. "I'm not sure I want to sign them." She thought about it for a few minutes. "I know what I need to do." She stood up and walked to the trashcan in the corner of the room and tore the divorce papers in her hands.

She turned and told her parents and Lola, "I've have to talk Mark now."

"Mark?" Connie knocked on the door before she entered it. "I need to talk to you."

"Connie! Its bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress!" Mark exclaimed covering his eyes.

"You don't want to marry me."

"What? Of course I do." He uncovered his eyes to look at Connie. "But you don't want to marry me."

"I gave my heart away a long time ago," Connie paused, "my whole heart and I never really got it back.

Mark stood there stunned. "So this is what this feels like."

Connie knew where Guy was. There were only three places he'd be at a time like this but Colleen was with him so they would be at the pond.

"You owe me a happy ending." Connie said walking towards Guy who was on a bench watching Colleen skate.

Guy looked at Connie who was still in her wedding dress, "Where's your husband?"

"I'm looking at him." Guy looked at Connie confused. "I never signed the papers." She told him.

"What is it with you? You can't make the right decision until you try all the wrong ones." Guy asked Connie. Colleen could hear her parents talking and was hoping things would work themselves out.

"At least I fight for what I want."

"What do you want Connie? I don't even think you know." He told her.

Her hair was starting to come undone, she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and answered, "You're the first boy I ever kissed, Guy, if you don't count the time my mom forced me to kiss Avermen on the cheek at his birthday party when we were five, and I want you to be the last."

"Did you ever think we already had our chance?"

"No, because I know God gives second chances." She told him.

He grinned and said, "Why would you want to marry me, anyways?"

"So I can kiss you anytime I want." Connie leaned in and kissed him. They both forgot about Colleen and he deepened the kiss.

"You do that anyways." He responded after they pulled away from the kiss. "What's this I hear about you not sleeping with the cake eater?"

Connie laughed and explained. "After I left I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep with anyone else, at least for a while. So I decided to become a born again virgin."

"Odd, I did too." Colleen came towards them.

"Well, are you together?" She asked. Her parents looked at her then at each other and laughed.

"Yes!"

"Oh thank God, finally."

"You know, I bet there is still cake left. You two want to go eat it?" Connie asked.

"Why not? It's my cake after all!" Guy exclaimed.

"Hang on I need to take my skates off." Colleen said. They waited for her and the three got into Guy's truck and drove to the Banks' mansion.

"What happened here?" Connie asked her dad. Her mom's hair was worst then her own.

"Your mother got in a fight with Candace." Chris told her. He noticed Guy was holding her hand. "Needless to say your mother beat her ass!" They all laughed.

Colleen nudged Connie. "Oh right. Mom, dad, Colleen is going to move in with Guy and me."

"Oh I guess that's alright. Wait, you and Guy?" Shirlee obviously didn't notice the two holding hands.

"We're back together." Guy smiled.

"I'll be going back to New York later this week to get my stuff, and then I'll be here to stay." Connie told them. "Sweet home Minnesota."


End file.
